Beautiful
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: "Has it been very interesting to you? Watching me for so long?" "It has been. You are beautiful when you sleep, Tom." Slash Tompton.


**Wow, two Tompton fics in one day? I am on fire! So this is a sequel of sorts to my last one-shot, Maybe. But it'll make perfect sense without it :) So Enjoy! :)**

Thomas Tallis awoke to the strange feeling that he was being watched.

Cracking his eyes open the slightest bit, he found that he was indeed being watched by the light gray-blue eyes of Sir William Compton. For a moment Thomas was rather startled; what on earth was Sir Compton doing in his room?

And then he remembered.

He remembered that this wasn't his room at all; rather it was Sir Compton's room that he was in. He suddenly remembered being approached by the knight yesterday evening, then meeting him in his bed chambers and then…oh God and then the night they had. Thomas had to admit he was actually pretty surprised at the outcome of the night before. He'd expected it to be a rough, not so pleasant experience, being in bed with this man. He had some experience, fumbling around in the dark stables back home with boys and girls alike just as inexperienced as himself. And none of it had ever been satisfying, or even relatively pleasing to him, so he had walked into Sir Compton's bedroom last night with very low expectations. And course with a little bit of fear at being handled by a man older and more experienced than him. Especially a man of the King's Court, a court that had a quite a reputation in the area of courting.

But as the night progressed and Sir Compton, or William as he had told Thomas to call him, urged him gently towards the bed, Thomas found that this experience was nothing like those he had before. Thomas was a bit shocked to find that William handled him gently, with care even. Softly touching and caressing all the right places, driving Thomas mad with need. Making bold, passionate movements and using his experience to please Thomas in every way possible. In the end the young man had come out with a mind blowing release of many pent up emotions and beyond comfortable sleeping arrangement and the close, loving embrace of a knight to fall asleep in. Not to mention the brilliant composition that was inspired by the night's events.

And now here he was, laying in the same comfortable hold that he'd fallen asleep in last night after writing his music. The same strong, arms around him protectively. The same warm body pressed up against his. And the same musical heartbeat pounding against his ear as it was held to William's chest. And as all his thoughts came back to him, Thomas just couldn't help the smile from spreading across his face.

"What is it?" William said, putting on a small smile of his own.

"Last night was really, really nice" Something in the back of Thomas's mind told him that he should maintain some level of respect and dignity while speaking to a knight of such high stature. But his vocabulary seemed to fail him and all he could manage were those simple words accompanied by a rather childish grin. Like that of a little boy smitten with the big strong knight before him.

William chuckled. "I am glad you enjoyed it. And you wrote some beautiful music afterwards too!"

Thomas quickly turned over and looked to the bedside table that he'd left his work on last night. It seemed to be exactly as he'd left it, quill and ink right on top of the two pieces of parchment. He turned back to William and made himself comfortable in the older's arms once more. "You read that?"

"Most of it" William replied. "It's been a while since I've had to read anything like that but I got the gist of it. And just the gist was beautiful itself. I can't wait to hear it."

"Hm" Thomas sighed.

"You will play it for me won't you?" William asked.

"One day, when it's all nice and done" Thomas replied. They were both silent for a moment before Thomas spoke again, "How long exactly have you been awake, Will-" he cut himself off, debating whether to call the older man by his first name or not.

"Go on, say it" William urged him.

"William" Thomas breathed. "How long have you been awake, _William_?"

"There we go" William's smile seemed to widen. "I've been awake for quite a while now actually."

"Doing what?" Thomas raised a brow.

"Watching you."

"Sleeping?"

"Yes."

"And this was very interesting to you?" Thomas couldn't quite figure it out.

"You are beautiful when you sleep, Tom" William said taking a deep breath. "Very beautiful indeed."

Thomas felt a small blush creep up to his cheeks as those intense eyes began searching his face. He quickly looked down to hide it.

"Come now, don't hide your face from me" William said withdrawing an arm from around Thomas's waist. He brought a finger to Thomas's chin and raised the younger's face till he was forced to look back into his eyes. "Let me see your beauty, Tom."

This only made Thomas blush even more, his eyes quickly darting away from William's again. But that didn't stop William. Rather the knight leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Thomas's forehead. Thomas closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of William's lips on his skin. A quick shiver ran up his spine at the feeling. Never in his life had anyone made him feel that way through just a simple kiss to the forehead.

He only opened his eyes when he could feel Williams lips no more. He looked up at William, who had only drawn back far enough to see Thomas's face. Thomas stared hard into those light eyes that seemed to see right through him.

"You have amazing eyes" Thomas muttered absentmindedly. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Nope" William shook his head. "Never."

"Then this entire court" Thomas decided "Is blind."

William chuckled. "Don't tell me, you're a poet too?"

"On my free time" Thomas shrugged.

"Oh God" William breathed, wrapping his arms around Thomas again and pulling the young man as close as he could. "What are you not? What flaw is there in your being, boy? Tell me."

"I have more flaws than you think" Thomas said quietly.

"Like?" William raised a brow. Thomas opened his mouth to reply but William cut him off. "No, wait. Don't say a word, I don't want to hear. You are perfect…"

This time Thomas raised a brow at him.

"To me" William completed his sentence.

Thomas chuckled lightly and _ah_, there was that infernal blush again. Oh God, what was he going to do, blushing about and acting like such a child in front of the knight like he was?

"You are so young and innocent" William said to him as if reading his thoughts. "I love it, I really do."

"I'm glad…" Thomas struggled to find the words to exactly express his thoughts. He dared not look up into William's eyes; he was nervous enough as it was. "I can make you happy…"

William laughed. In that way that Thomas could tell was sincere. In that way that made Thomas, in the knight's hold shake as well with the rise and fall of his laughter. "We have a long way to go in this little thing of ours" William said truthfully. "But seems we are not completely hopeless. Right?"

Thomas just nodded.

"Good" William took a deep breath and withdrew his arms from around Thomas. He fell back onto his back and stretched contently, loudly popping a few joints while he was at it. And once he was done he looked over to Thomas. "Now, how does breakfast sound?"

"Breakfast sounds great" Thomas smiled.

"Well then, to the dining hall we shall go" William said sitting up. Thomas followed and together, on a good note, they began their day.

**And here ends my second Tompton fic :) Again **I hope it wasn't too out of character or anything. This is two in a series of many and I they'll get better, I promise ;) Anyway, it is about 5 am here in NYC and I just had to upload this before going to sleep, so I'm off now :) Remember guys, reviews are love and let me know what you all think! :)** **


End file.
